


Rich Awakening

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Edging, F/F, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Pain Kink, Pining, Pinkberry, Post-Squip, Praise Kink, Swearing, arson bros, boyf riends - Freeform, drug mention, i drew serious inspiration from it and included references, i may or may not have been listening to spring awakening while writing this, i'm not fluent, kind of???, richjake, there's also some tagalog, this is primarily dialogue, who am i kidding yes i was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: “So, Richard, what is this personal issue you needed to talk about?”“I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before, Mikey. I don’t know what it is.”“Well, is it good or bad?”“It’s like a fucking nightmare. I…I think I’m attracted to Jake.”





	1. A Nightmare, Really.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing, drug mention.

**_richbitch_ ** _IS ONLINE_

**richbitch:** hey mike

 **richbitch:** mike man cmon

 **richbitch:** mikeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **richbitch:** MICHAAAAEL

 

**_player_one_ ** _IS ONLINE_

**player_one:** yes richard?

 **richbitch:** mike!

 **richbitch:** bro!

 **richbitch:** buddy!

 **richbitch:** friendo!

 **player_one:** are you okay? are you dying?

 **richbitch:** “ARE YOU CHOKING? ARE YOU CH-”

 **richbitch:** in all seriousness can i come over?

 **richbitch:** as long as jerm isn’t there

 **richbitch:** i don’t have an issue with him it’s just that this is kind of personal

 **player_one:** yeah come on over it’s just me

 **richbitch:** alright ill be there in a few minutes

 

                Rich pressed the power button on his phone, locking the device. He didn’t know what he was feeling; he just knew that he was totally fucked. He was kind of concerned that Michael was awake at three in the morning, but so was he, so he couldn’t talk. He didn’t even bother putting pants on. He considered going downstairs and out of the front door in order to leave a note stating where he was just in case he wasn’t back before his father woke up, but he was going to get yelled at no matter what, so what was the point? He undid the locks and pushed open his window, then lunged toward the tree outside his window. He grabbed onto the nearest branch and swung across it until he got to the base of the tree and climbed down. Rich liked to brag about his acrobatic skills to his friends, but it was really sad that he gained the skills from escaping his father.

                He took a few moments to brush off his bare legs, then started the short journey to Michael’s house. While it wasn’t in reasonable walking distance, it wasn’t exactly miles away. Their town wasn’t very large, so they all lived relatively close. Rich suddenly regretted not putting clothes on. Boxers and a tank top were not suitable for this kind of weather. Thankfully, he could see Michael’s house a few meters away. He decided to jog the rest of the way there to attempt to build up some warmth. He jogged up the driveway and saw the guy himself lounging in a chair on his porch, smoking a blunt in nothing but a bathrobe like the rest of the world didn’t exist. It only took Rich a few seconds to notice that the robe had the same pattern as his weed socks.

                “Wh-Where are your clothes?” Rich’s teeth chattered as he spoke.

                “Where are yours?” Michael replied, putting the blunt out in the ashtray beside him. He then pulled up a loose board near the end of his porch and hid the ashtray.

                “Touché. How are you n-not cold?” Rich questioned.

                “I don’t get cold easily. You and Jeremy are just pussies.” Michael smirked.

                “Are not!” Rich put a hand on his chest in mock offense.          

                “Yeah, you are. Now, before you freeze to death, tuloy ka.” Michael opened his front door for Rich. Rich assumed that what Michael said was something along the lines of “welcome” or “enter,” but as he stepped into the house he began to think it might’ve meant something like “suck my dick” or kiss my ass.” (He was wrong. It means “enter.”) Michael walked in behind him and closed and locked the door.  

                “Feel free to rummage through the kitchen. I’ll be right back.” Michael gestured toward the kitchen, then moved past Rich to go upstairs. Once Michael was out of view, Rich awkwardly walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking over the different drink choices that just so happened to be lesser known or discontinued. He settled on a bottle of Mountain Dew Red. Michael returned a few seconds later still in the robe, but he was carrying his hoodie and a blanket in his arms. He held both items out to Rich with a big smile.

                “You’re a nerd,” Rich commented jokingly.

                “Well, in that case, I could always go put these back.” Michael swung his right leg around to where he was facing the staircase again and he pretended like he was going to go back up.

                “No! Nope. I take it back. You’re the best, Mikey. Honestly.” Rich put the bottle on the counter and made grabbing gestures toward the bundles of cloth with his hands. Michael chuckled in response and handed Rich the hoodie and blanket. While the hoodie fit Michael perfectly, it almost looked like a dress on Rich. It was a very entertaining sight. Rich wrapped the blanket around himself and followed Michael down into the basement. Michael sunk down into his bean bag chair and gestured for Rich to sit in the one next to him.

                “So, Richard, what is this personal issue you needed to talk about?” Michael questioned.

                “I’m feeling things I’ve never felt before, Mikey. I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, is it good or bad?”

“It’s like a fucking nightmare. I…I think I’m attracted to Jake.”

                “You….’re attracted to Jake. Haven’t you been in relationships before? Shouldn’t you know what that feels like?”

                “Yeah, I’ve been in relationships before. With girls. That I wasn’t attracted to.”

                “You got with girls you weren’t attracted to?”

                “It was my Squip, man! It’s not like I wanted to!” Rich sounded distressed, so Michael pushed the conversation on its way.

                “Alright, you’re attracted to Jake. How can you tell?”

                “He makes me feel things that you guys don’t make me feel.”

                “Like?”

                “Curse you, Mell. Things, like…if you hug me, I won’t feel anything. It would just be two bros being bros, hugging each other and being very platonic together. But, Jake. Oh man. He could look at me in a certain way and make me feel things in my nether regions. And, god damn, I can’t help but imagine him doing things to me. Those muscular arms of his keeping me pinned down as he-” Rich was uncharacteristically embarrassed at first, but the more he got lost in his thoughts, the less embarrassed he got.

                “Okay, okay. I get it. I’m never going to unsee that.” Michael closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

                “You asked.”

                “Yeah, I know I did. So, why exactly is being attracted to Jake Dillinger a nightmare?”

                “It hurts. It physically hurts. Every time I hear someone ask him if he’s dating whoever, it’s like a knife to my chest. Every time we hang out I want to do nothing but touch him, and then when either he leaves or I leave, all I can do is want him to come back. I try so hard to remember what it feels like when he puts an arm around my shoulders or grabs my arm to keep up with me in large crowds, but I can’t and it hurts. It feels like-”

                “A magnet? Like you’re being pulled towards him, but something is blocking your way?” Michael cut him off and finished. Rich nodded frantically in response. “Oh my god. Rich, dude, you’re pining.”

                “Pining?”

                “Yeah. You know how I was with Jeremy before we got together?”

                “You were miserable. You did nothing but talk abou- oh my god.” Rich’s eyes widened in realization.

                “Mhmm.”

                “Michael, what do I do!? I’m going to fucking _die_.”

                “You’re not going to die.”

                “Jake is straight guy™ and I’m pretty sure he still has the hots for Chloe!”

                “Chloe has the hots for Brooke.”             

                “And? That doesn’t stop him from liking her.” Rich groaned in exasperation and stood up, then flopped back down where he’d land on his face.

                “Maybe you could ask him. You know, like brospeak or something. ‘Ayeeee, bro! You still have a thing for Chloe V., bro?’ ‘Yeah, bro! I’m totally straight, bro! Punch it in, bro!’”

                “First of all: we don’t talk like that. Second of all: I’m feeling better already. Thanks.”

                “First of all: Yeah, you do. You just don’t realize it. We keep a count of how many times you two call each other bro. Second of all: ‘Nah, bro! We’re just friends now, and there’s no feelings shared, bro! However, I do have feelings for this really tiny guy that looks like a rooster whose name might just so happen to rhyme with ‘bitch,’ bro!’”

                “So, I just ask him? Bro to bro?” Rich was too caught up in his thoughts to register that Michael was playfully teasing him.

                “Bro to bro.”

                They ended up playing video games the rest of the morning, neither of them getting tired. Soon enough, it was time to go to school and put Operation Arson Bros into action.


	2. I...I Have to Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan doesn't go as planned and our drummer boy beats out his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing
> 
>  
> 
> (I think that's it??? Let me know if there's anything else I need to tag.)

                “So, Jake. Bro. You still have a thing for Chloe V.?” Rich questioned his crush, wiggling his eyebrows like his heart wasn’t in his throat and stomach at the same time. The plan was supposed to be put into action at school, but the main part of the plan decided to oversleep and not show up to school. So, Michael convinced Rich to invite Jake to hang out at the mall. Nearly half an hour later, they were standing in the middle of Dick’s Sporting Goods (what a fitting name). Jake was there to buy sporting equipment and Rich was there to interrogate. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Michael were hiding in the jerseys a couple of feet away, observing and trying not to laugh at Rich’s obvious awkwardness. Michael had told Jeremy about the situation (with Rich’s permission, of course) and the string bean was eager to help.

                “Nah. We’re just friends, bro. Nothing bad happened; the feelings just kind of went away. …Why?” Jake glanced down at Rich, then continued his search for the perfect basketball.

                “O-Oh, no reason. I was just wondering.” Rich, Jeremy, and Michael were all sure that would give him away, but Jake didn’t seem to be affected by it. “Sooo, Jake,” Rich subconsciously inched closer to him, the need for contact increasing. “do you like anyone now?”

                “I…might? Seriously, bro. You’re kind of weirding me out.” Jake glanced down at Rich again before moving to the next aisle. Rich just stood there, frozen. Part of him said to follow Jake and act like everything was normal, while another part of him said to run and hide. He looked over and saw the nerd couple peering over the clothing rack at him.

                “H-Hey Jake?”

                “Yeah?”

                “I’m going to the bathroom.”

                “Have fun.”

                Rich turned toward the entrance of the store and booked it to the bathroom with Michael and Jeremy on his tail.

                “I fucking blew it. He thinks I’m a weirdo now. I’m so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Rich hit his head with the heels of his palms, repeating the word over and over like a mantra.

                “Rich, no. It’s okay.” Jeremy reached out to put his hand on Rich’s shoulder, but Rich moved away.

                “That’s easy for you to say, Jeremy!” Rich shouted. He slumped against the tile of the bathroom wall and slid down until he hit the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees, then placed his forehead in his hands. “Why me? Why did I have to be cursed with falling in love with Jake Dillinger?”

                “Maybe it’s for a reason.” Michael sat down next to him, Jeremy following suit.

                “What reason?”

                “Maybe you have to fall in love with him in order to see something. You know, like to discover something you didn’t know before.”

                “Or, m-maybe he does like you back. He might be over there having the s-same thoughts you’re having right now.” Jeremy added.

                “I highly doubt that.” Rich brought his legs and arms closer to him, ending up curling in on himself. He was dying for contact. Not just any contact, however. He was starving for _Jake’s_ contact. He wanted to get up and walk back into the store just to be near him, but he feared what might happen. Michael and Jeremy looked down at Rich, up at each other, then back down at Rich with a sympathetic look. Jeremy tried to reach out and put his arm on Rich’s shoulder, but pulled back when he noticed Rich flinch from the attempted contact. Eventually, he uncurled and pushed himself up off of the floor.

            “I have to go. Tell Jake I got sick?” He didn’t take his eyes off of the floor.

            “Sure, man. You want us to take you home?” Michael replied.

            “No. I can walk. My house isn’t that far away.” That was a lie. His house was too far away from the mall for him to walk to, but he didn’t plan on going home anyway. He planned on going to the one place where he could get his emotions out without being yelled at or having someone concerned about him: Valentine Records. Among various other businesses, Chloe’s family owned a recording studio right in Middle Borough. No one else knew this except for Chloe, but Rich was quite talented. He could play guitar and the drums. Even with his Squip, he would come over to the studio to release negative emotions.

            “Alright. J-Just don’t beat yourself up over him, okay?” Jeremy gave Rich a small smile. Rich returned the smile and nodded before leaving the bathroom. He wasn’t going to beat himself up, but he was about to beat the shit out of a drum kit over Jake.

            “Hey, Chlo?” Rich called Chloe once he got out of the hectic mall.

            “Yes?” He could hear giggling in the background and immediately knew that Brooke was with her. He knew they both liked each other and that it was just a matter of time before they confessed. He was definitely happy for them, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Michael had Jeremy. Chloe had Brooke. Why couldn’t he have Jake?

            “Is the studio unlocked?” Rich’s voice sounded strained, but Chloe knew not to pressure him, so she didn’t question it.

            “Should be. If it isn’t, the spare key is in its usual spot.” She responded.

            “Alright, thanks.”

            “No problem.”

            Rich shoved his phone back in his pocket and took off down the street. A couple of blocks later, he was there. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. The thought that Jake would know that Rich’s house was too far away to walk to briefly crossed his mind, but he brushed it away once he got into the room that contained his favorite kit. He slung his backpack off and threw it onto the floor, then bent down and pulled his Bluetooth earbuds out of the small front pocket. He walked toward the drum kit, but an acoustic guitar in the corner caught his eye. He glanced at both instruments for a few seconds before deciding to play the guitar first. He picked it up and gingerly sat down on the floor with it, then made sure it was in tune. He took a few moments to think of a song to play. Once he made up his mind, he began to sing along.

 

  
_She seemed dressed in all of me  
Stretched across my shame  
All the torment and the pain  
Leaked through and covered me  
I'd do anything to have her to myself  
Just to have her for myself  
Now I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad  
  
She is everything to me  
The unrequited dream  
A song that no one sings  
The unattainable  
She's a myth that I have to believe in  
All I need to make it real is one more reason  
I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to do when she makes me sad  
  
But I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
_  
_I catch in my throat, choke_  
 _Torn into pieces_  
 _I won't, no_  
 _I don't wanna be this..._  
 _But I won't let this build up inside of me_  
 _I won't let this build up inside of me_  
 _I won't let this build up inside of me_  
 _I won't let this build up inside of me_  
  
_I won't let this build up inside of me_  
 _I won't let this build up inside of me_  
 _She isn't real_  
 _I can't make her real_  
 _She isn't real_  
 _I can't make her real_

 

                As soon as he finished, he put the guitar down beside him and ran his hands over his face, then stood and walked over to the drum kit. He pulled out his phone, made sure it was connected to his earbuds, added a few songs to his queue, then started playing along to the music. He started out with “The Drug in Me Is You” by Falling in Reverse, then played “Always” by Blink-182, then “Oh Love” by Green Day, and was halfway through “My Curse” by Killswitch Engage when he noticed a tall figure watching him from out in the hallway. He halted his drumming and placed the drumsticks down. It was only when he swept his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes did he realize that the figure standing outside was…

                “Jake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally know nothing about drums and guitars. I'm a wind kid. Don't judge me too harshly.


	3. Haven't You Heard the Word of My Wanting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake confronts Rich about what's troubling him and things go downhill...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Swearing, NSFW.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and say right now that I have never written smut a day in my life. So, yeah. Shield your eyes, kids. Also, this is probably going to be ultra unrealistic, but I don't care.

        “Jake?” Rich questioned as he reluctantly opened the door. “How did you find me?”

        “Your house is too far away for you to walk to, even if you aren’t sick.” The taller boy replied. “Also, I’ve seen you here before. When I was with Chloe.”

        Rich nodded and it felt like his neck was being squeezed at the mention of him being with Chloe. He cleared his throat. “Did you need something?” He looked everywhere except for up at Jake.

        “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I might not be the smartest crayon in the box, but we’ve been best friends for two years now. I can tell when something is bothering you.”

        “Jake, that’s not how the saying g- No, I’m fine.” Rich’s grip tightened on the doorknob and Jake could see him gulp.

        “No, you aren’t.” Jake moved past Rich and entered the room.

        “Wh-What are you doing?” Rich didn’t remove his hand from the doorknob.

        “I’m not leaving until I figure out what’s wrong.” He took a seat in a chair and made himself comfortable.

        “You’ll be here for a long time because I’m not telling you.” Rich finally released his hold on the knob and glided back over to the drum kit, sitting down on the stool.

        “Do you play?”

        “A little.”

        Jake glanced over at the guitar beside him, then raised an eyebrow at Rich.

        “A little.” Rich repeated.

        “Rich, man, c’mon! Just tell me what’s wrong! You never tell me anything! It’s all just pointless ‘dude’ conversations! We’re  _ best friends _ . We never talk about the fire, we never talk about the Squip issue, we never talk about emotional things! I’m concerned about you, don’t you see that!? Why can’t you-”

        “I can’t, okay!? I just can’t.” Rich stood and took a few steps toward Jake.

        “Why not!?” Jake stood as well and took a few steps toward Rich.

        “I don’t want to drive you away, Jake!”

        “Nothing that’s bothering you will drive me away, Rich! We’re best friends!”

        “Stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop saying that!” They were screaming in each other's faces at that point.

        “If we aren’t best friends, then what are we!? What the fuck am I to you, Richard!?”

        “I fucking love you, Jake! Okay!? I have a huge bisexual crush on you and I want you so badly it hurts! There. Now you know. Go ahead and leave. Pretend I don’t exist. I know you hate me now.”

        There were tears running down Rich’s face from both frustration and fear. Jake took a few steps backward, eyes widened. Rich clenched and unclenched his shaking fists at his side and nodded slightly, then turned around to go back to the kit. He was stopped by Jake grabbing him by the hand.

        “Rich…” 

        “Yeah?” 

        “I love you, too. I have for a while now. I did love Chloe, I really did, but you...you make me feel so much better. I’m so much more comfortable around you. You make me feel like I don’t have to pretend to be someone I’m not.” His voice was shaky and Rich swore he could see tears building up in his eyes.

        “Y-You do?” Rich was waiting for Jake to say he was just kidding or for a bunch of cackling people to enter the building with cameras, but it never happened. 

        “I do.” He leaned down until he was centimeters away from Rich’s face and Rich helped by standing on his tiptoes. “Is this okay?” He whispered softly.

        “Yes. Please.” Rich gasped. Jake immediately connected their lips. Rich brought his hands up and rested them on the back of Jake’s neck and Jake moved his hands down Rich’s body until they stopped to rest on his hips. Jake’s hands didn’t stay there long, though. He slid them lower until they were on Rich’s ass. To test the waters, Jake gave Rich a firm squeeze. Rich’s reaction was immediate. He gripped onto Jake’s shoulders, thrust his hips, and opened his mouth to moan. Jake took this opportunity to push his tongue inside of his mouth, claiming dominance.

        Suddenly, Rich gently pushed him away and Jake was worried that he did something wrong, but Rich reached down and moved Jake’s hands a little bit lower, then put his hands back on his shoulders. “I can’t stand on my tiptoes forever, hot stuff.”

        Jake chuckled when he caught what Rich was hinting at and lifted him up. Rich immediately wrapped his legs around Jake’s waist and Jake strode forward until he had Rich pressed up against the wall. Once he was sure he wouldn’t fall, Jake grabbed Rich’s wrists in one hand and roughly pinned them above his head. Rich couldn’t help but smile. He had been fantasizing about this for such a long time and it was finally happening. He felt fulfilled. He felt all warm and tingly and he just couldn’t believe it. He started to giggle.

        “What’s so funny?” Jake smiled back.

        “I’ve been dreaming about this for weeks. Is...is this a dream?” His giggling halted and his smile faltered. Jake leaned in and started attacking Rich’s neck with his lips. “J-Jake. Oh! Oh my god. Not a dream. N-Not a- holy shit.” Rich moaned and gasped. Jake released his grip on Rich’s wrists for a few seconds to quickly rip off the smaller one’s tank top. 

        “Tell me what happens in your dreams,” Jake whispered, his lips just barely grazing Rich’s collarbone.

        “O-Oh god, Jake.”

        Jake growled against Rich’s heated skin and bit down on his collarbone, pinching one of his nipples at the same time with his free hand. 

        “Oh, Jake! Holy shit!”

        “Tell. Me.” Jake said through clenched teeth. His hungry, angry gaze traveled along Rich’s features before locking onto Rich’s desperate eyes. The look sent electricity straight down to Rich’s dick.

        “Y-You would grab me by my shirt and throw me onto your bed.”

        “Keep going.” Jake started sucking on Rich’s jawline.

        “You would crawl on t-top of me and pin my arms above m-my head. You’d tease me until I w-was begging for you t-to- Jake!” Rich writhed in Jake’s hold when he got to a sensitive spot and clenched and unclenched his hands desperately. 

        “Go on. You’re doing so well for me. So beautiful.” Rich whimpered at the praise before continuing.

        “You would e-enter me so slowly and you’d just keep the same pace no matter how m-much I’d- shit! No matter how much I’d b-beg. Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!” Jake’s hand had found its way to Rich’s throbbing erection and was steadily palming him. “F-Finally you wouldn’t be able to resist it anymore and y-you’d start pounding into me relent- oh fuck! Relentlessly! You would fucking ravage me! G-God, Jake! I’m so c-cl…….Chloe?” Jake looked over at the doorway and saw Chloe Valentine standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face.

        “Chloe! How, uh, how long have you been here?” Jake had taken his hand off of Rich’s erection and released his arms. Gently, he lowered Rich onto the ground.

        “Long enough. Rich, if I’d known you were going to use this room for more than one type of banging, I would’ve lied and said the building was locked.” Her tone said angry, but her face said amused.

        “Heh. Sorry. Didn’t exactly plan it.” Rich replied. He leaned onto Jake for support and just for the contact. He was  _ so _ close. He was almost there and it got ruined. He uncomfortably shifted his position, wincing at the friction.

        “Well, as happy as I am that you two finally got some sense knocked into you, you either need to find another room or play some instruments. My parents don’t really appreciate...well, people having sex in their studio. It’s happened so many times you wouldn’t believe it. Plus, they like to pop in at random times unexpectedly.”

        “Baaaaabe?” A feminine voice called from down the hallway. Both Rich and Jake raised their eyebrows.

        “You two aren’t the only ones who got together today. Well, it’s rude to keep a lady waiting. Do you guys want a ride?” The boys looked at each other, then nodded at Chloe. Rich put his tank top back on, then the three of them left the building and joined Brooke in the car. “Where to?” Chloe questioned, already knowing the answer. Ever since the fire, Jake had been staying in a motel. It wasn’t ideal, but at least it was some form of shelter. Rich would’ve offered to let Jake stay at his house, but his situation wasn’t exactly ideal either.

        “My motel. We have something to finish, don’t we, Richard?” Jake cast a glance down at Rich and smirked. 

        “Mhmm!” Rich hummed, trying to distract himself from the tightness of his jeans.

        Brooke gave her girlfriend a confused look, but a few facial gestures from Chloe told her what was going on. She hid her smirk behind her yogurt cup. A few minutes later, they were at the motel.

        “Have fun, boys!” Chloe and Brooke chimed in unison.

        “Oh, we will,” Jake replied. Rich gave them a small wave as they drove off. The boys entered the building in silence and didn’t make a single sound until Rich squeaked when he was picked up by his shirt and thrown onto Jake’s bed. “How about we make your dream a reality?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end the story here, but I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking of continuing the NSFW part, then ending it, but like I said, I'm not sure yet.


	4. Now, That's Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake makes Rich's dreams come true and Rich finds something out about his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: NSFW, Light Masochism, Light Primal (kind of??? but not really??? you'll see), Swearing
> 
>  
> 
> This is pure sin. I have no shame. They're both probably out of character, but whatever, y'know?

                “Y-You mean-” Rich’s eyes widened.

                “Mhmm. As long as you’re comfortable with it, that is.” Rich frantically nodded in response and bucked his hips into the air. “Let’s see…what was it? I would crawl on top of you and pin your arms above your head?” He slowly crawled over Rich’s body and stopped when his hips were above the smaller boy. In a few rapid movements, Jake grabbed Rich’s hands and pinned them above his head like earlier. “And, then what was it? I’d tease you until you were begging for me to…you never finished your sentence. What were you going to say? Begging for me to _fuck_ you? To make you _mine_? To make you _scream_ my name? To make you come so many times you can’t _fucking_ move?” He rolled his hips into Rich’s with every emphasized word.

                “Jake! Jake, oh god, please!” Rich thrust up into Jake’s hips, disturbing the rhythm.

                “Please what?” Jake moved his free hand under Rich’s shirt and slowly massaged one of his nipples.

                “Shit! Please, fuck me! Make me yours, please, A-Alpha!”

                Suddenly, Jake froze and removed his hands. “What did you call me?” He growled, eyes narrowing.

                Rich whimpered at the loss of contact, bringing his free arms down to rest by his sides. “I-I, uh, I called you Alpha. Is…is that an issue?”

                Jake’s eyes darkened and his nostrils flared as he clenched his teeth. “Say it again.”

                Rich’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Alpha?”

                “Say it like you mean it, Omega.” Jake snarled.

                Oh. _Oh!_ “Alpha, please! Please, please, please! Make me yours! Claim me! Let everyone know I’m yours and yours alone.” Rich leaned up and moaned out into Jake’s ear.

                Every muscle in Jake’s body seemed to tense up before he pushed Rich back down onto the bed, not too hard but not too soft. Jake looked Rich up and down hungrily before swiftly tearing Rich’s clothes off, then removing his own. “You’re mine. Fucking mine, you got that? Nobody fucking else’s. You belong to _me_. They’re all going to know. Our friends, our school, the mall, this entire damn motel. The entire world will know you’re mine, my _pretty little Omega_.” Jake ran his hands up and down Rich’s body, going everywhere except for where Rich needed it most.

                _Holy fucking shit_ , Rich thought. “All yours. I-I’m your- Shit! Alpha! Please!” Rich’s hands flew down to Jake’s hair as the larger male licked a stripe up his dick, then moved up to suck on his navel. “Sh-Shit! Oh, fuuuuck! Mrmmm, Jake! J-Jake, shit! Fuck me, please! I can’t take it anymore!”

                “What’s my fucking name, Omega?” He moved up to lightly tug at Rich’s nipples with his teeth.

                “Alpha! Alpha, f-fuck me! P-Please!”

                “Good boy.” Jake purred before getting up off of the bed.

                “B-Babe?” Rich whined.

                “I’m comin’ back, baby.” Jake started rummaging through the nightstand and fist-pumped when he found the bottle he was looking for, momentarily dropping out of his mindset. He cleared his throat, dropped back into character, then got back on the bed. “Present yourself to me, Omega.”

                Rich’s eyes widened again and he immediately flipped over, pressing the side of his head into the pillows and arching his back to put his ass on display. Jake hummed in content and popped open the bottle of lube, then poured a little onto his fingers. He rubbed the lube onto Rich’s entrance before adding more to his fingers and slowly pushing one in. Rich hissed at the feeling and Jake stopped until Rich signaled that he was okay. He gradually increased the speed, watching Rich’s face for any signs of discomfort.

                “God, Ja- Alpha. More, please.”

                Jake smirked before inserting a second finger. He slowed the pace a bit, but Rich urged him to go faster by basically fucking himself on Jake’s fingers. Jake rubbed circles into Rich’s thigh, a huge contrast to the speed of his fingers.

                “Damn, it! More, fuck!”

                Jake inserted a third finger and wasted no time in resuming the brutal pace. Rich nearly screamed when Jake found his prostate.

                “Th-There! Shit!” Rich gripped the sheets tightly in his hands as drool trickled out of his mouth and onto the pillow. Jake kept hitting that spot and he soon saw Rich’s thighs tense up. He stopped his movements and removed his fingers.

                “Shit, Jakey!” Rich whined at the feeling of being empty.

                “Are you ready, Omega?” Jake rumbled.

                “I was fuckin’ born ready, man. I have never _not_ been ready. I am the readiest person to ever be ready.”

                “Jesus Christ, Rich. You’re such a nerd.” Jake chuckled.

                “Seriously, though. Fuckin’ take me, Jake Dillinger. Let everyone know I’m yours. Claim me, Alpha!” Rich pushed his ass towards Jake and wiggled it around. With a low growl, Jake gripped Rich’s hips tightly, and slowly pushed in. Rich whimpered softly at the slight stretch but didn’t let Jake stop moving. Jake tilted his head back and groaned when he was all the way in, but didn’t move until Rich gave him the okay.

                “Y-You can move. Holy shit.” Rich exhaled. Jake pulled nearly all the way out, then pushed back in, setting a slow pace to start off with. He desperately wanted to just let it all go and give in to his instincts, but he didn’t want to hurt him. However, after a few minutes, Rich got tired of it. When Jake pulled back, he slammed his hips backward and let out a loud moan.

                “Fuck me, Alpha, please! I need it! I need you so badly! Claim me!” With the way Rich was moaning and moving, Jake couldn’t control it anymore. He dug his fingernails into the smaller one’s hips and started pounding into him relentlessly.

                “Oh, fuck! A-Alpha! Hah- fuck, fuck, fuck! Shhhit!” Rich twisted the sheets up in his grip and bit onto the pillowcase.

                “Mine. You’re fucking mine. You don’t belong to anyone else, you hear me? Y-You’re mine. F-Fuck. Mine. All fucking mine.” Jake quickly found Rich’s prostate again.

                “Yours! I’m yours! No one else’s!” Rich’s voice became high-pitched as Jake focused on that spot.

                “Mine. All mine. Everyone is going to know that you’re mine. My p-pretty little O-Omega.”

                “J-Jake!” Rich’s thighs began to tense up again.

                “Rich,” Jake growled.

                “Jake, f-fuck! I-I’m go-nna c-come!”

                “F-Fucking come for me, Omega.” Jake leaned down and bit into Rich’s shoulder and moved one hand down to stroke him rapidly. Rich screamed out in ecstasy as he came, clenching around Jake’s dick.

                “Mine, mine, mine, mine, m-mine!” Jake snarled as he released soon after Rich. They both stayed there for a few moments trying to catch their breath. After a while, Jake gently pulled out and got off the bed, helping Rich lie down. He went back to the nightstand and put the bottle of lube away, then walked to the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and cleaned Rich up, then gingerly removed the sheet from under him. He tossed the sheet and the cloth into the corner, then curled up behind Rich on the bed, spooning him.

                “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow. You’re going to have to let me use your crutches that you don’t use anymore. You’re going to have to carry me around.”

                “Rich, you’re an idiot.”

                “That’s why you love me.”

                “That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

                Rich chuckled in response and moved closer to Jake, smiling contently. So much time had gone by in silence that Jake thought that Rich had gone to sleep, but then he spoke up.

                “Dude. ‘Alpha?’ I’m not judging or anything, but holy shit. I’m keeping that in mind.”

                “Shut the fuck up, Goranski.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thanks for reading this shitfest of a fanfic and leaving kudos, comments, etc. I might add in a shorter thing that kind of shows what happens the next day, but I'm not sure. Eh, we'll see!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I'm not fluent in Tagalog. I think I got my translation right, but I'm not sure. Feel free to correct me!


End file.
